Roses Don't Bloom In Winter
by XbuttonsX
Summary: I will wait for the right moment to steal a kiss from your soft perfect lips. LeexGaaraLeexNeji AngstRomance Yoai


**Disclaimer- Nope. I don't own Naruto. Don't mind me. ... I'm writing this while on the phone. lol I'm talking to u Sarah! lol. Hehehe. Kay I will start the story now. People are VERY OOC in this fanfic. Hehehe :$ I think it would have been better if Gaara was Sasuke and Lee was Naruto but I don't feel like changing it now. lol**

**Roses Don't Bloom in Winter**

_"I will wait for the right moment to steal a kiss from your soft perfect lips."_

-

-

-

He looked up in mild shock. How had he gotten here? His black hair swung in the breeze being created by his team mates Rotation attack. Training? How was he training? Neji looked at Lee with concern.

"Lee? Is something bothering you? You seem distant. You almost got a face full of Rotation. What's going on? You know you can tell me." Neji watched as the boy composed himself. His newly spiked hair waved as his head shot up.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking ..."

Neji wasn't convinced. "About what?"

"N-nothing." Lee blushed.

"Oh my god."

"W-what? ... ..."

"You still love him, don't you?! You still think about him!" Neji couldn't help himself. He spurted out those harmful words without a care. What is the point of loving something that doesn't love you back? "You love him." It wasn't a question. Merely a broken statement. A quiet whisper in the leaves. Lee looked away, pain etched in every line of his face.

"Neji. I-I ... Don't end it like this. He was my friend. What am I supposed to feel?" Lee asked, defeated.

"You don't have to think about him. It hurts you when you do. I can see that. Why do you think about it if it hurts? I don't understand."

Lee remained still, lifeless, frozen. He ruined it. He ruined the Hyuugas thoughts about him.

"Neji I still ... Iloveyou. I will always will ... It's just that I ... I do still love him. He was there for me when the horrible things happened to me. He was my saviour. Of course I'd still have feelings for him."

Neji stared at the pale boy that sat in front of him. His heart jumped a little as he seen the stream of tears flowing from the boys eyes.

-

-

-

_"Hey goof. What are you doing under there?" His voice calm and joking, Neji appeared under the canopy. The tent was small but had just enough room for the three occupants to sleep or sit comfortably. After Neji, came the moody figure of Gaara. Lee shot his head up and blushed. Alone in the dark of the tent. How would that look to them? _

_Lee slapped him self mentally. They weren't Naruto. They wouldn't find anything wrong with the scene. Just a boy who needed some alone time. That's all it was so why wouldn't they think of it like that? They would think about it the right way. Of course they would. He was just overreacting. Like always._

_"I ... I just wanted some alone time. Where were you two?" perfect, just change the subject. Neji looked at Gaara and then to lee. The way they were looking at each other was odd. Not the regular 'I could rip your throat out with one easy movement' that anyone could expect from Gaara. No this was something far different. The boy's cheeks had the beginning of a reddish hint to it. What would make that happen?_

_Lee moved closer to the flap of the door. "Gaara? Could we ... talk outside? In private." _

_What could that mean? Neji sat confused as Gaara nodded and moved out of the tent. Neji cursed under his breath, wishing he had ears like that Shino boy that was on his cousins team. He wanted to hear what was so important._

_Lee stopped a few feet away from the tent, waiting for Gaara to catch up. The walked in silence for a while and then Lee came up to the cliff they were staying by. He turned to Gaara. Gaara had a puzzled look on his flawless face. Lee smiled a sheepish grin. _

_"Gaara ... There I something I wanted to talk to you about. I'm just wondering if you'll let me. Cuz I know that ... that what I'm saying is really ridiculous." _

_Gaara didn't say anything. He was staring at the boys face. His face deepened a shade and then he sat to listen to what he had to say. _

_"G-Gaara I-I was wondering ... I want to know ... Do you ... I lo- ... I-I can't do it." Lee stuttered and sank to his knees on the hard ground. Gaara moved closer to him. He lifted his face to meet his own. _

_"I care about you more then any other person I've ever met. I may be able to maybe say what you couldn't. I love you Lee." Gaara softly pressed his still lips to the quivering ones. Lee sank into bliss. 'Thank you for that Gaara.' He muttered in his mind. _

-

-

-

_Something wasn't right. Neji could feel it. His friend was worried. But about what? There was nothing to be worried about. Sure there were about a hundred anbu after the three of them but what did it matter. At least they were that: three. 'Damn! Why couldn't Gaara just have stayed the hell home? Then I could be alone with Lee right now! Wait. What the hell? What is that supposed to mean? Alone with Lee? Why the hell would I want to be alone with that?!' _

_Neji was fuming. His perfect day ruined by a ninja from sand. 'He's not even from our village!' He slowed and punched a nearby tree. _

_"Neji? Is something wrong? Why did you just attack a tree? Is that one of the anbu chasing us?" Over reacting again, as always. He pulled out a kunai and attacked the tree himself. Gaara grabbed his shoulder with a smirk on his face._

_"Think Lee. Why would an Anbu transform into a tree? I mean sure Neji has his temper to deal with, but wouldn't he assess the situation first? Of course he would. He's Neji after all. Hehehe. Okay, come on." Gaara laughed. What was going on? Gaara never laughed. And now he was even making jokes?! What was going on with the world?_

_A kunai flew through the air, just missing Gaara's red hair. An alarm rang in Neji's brain. No sand?! That was horrible. The one thing that could save them was missing. A second Kunai flew and struck the red haired boy in the chest. _

_Poof. Gaara turned into a stick and fell to the ground. Lee searched the woods with his eyes. No sign of his secret lover anywhere. A blood chilling scream and a red fluid dripped from the tree. An anbu had been found. Gaara appeared down by Lee._

_"We have to go! NOW! Move Neji! Don't just stand there looking dumb! MOVE!" Gaara bellowed as an assault of kunai rained down on them. One struck Gaara in the back, right where his heart was. A second pierced through his stomach. A third stuck into his neck. The assault wasn't meant for him though. Lee gasped as one of the Kunai hit its mark. The boy's stomach. Blood dripped slowly from the wound. _

_Neji bellowed with rage as Gaara fell with Lee in his arms. His minimal healing power would only be enough for Lee. He put up a chakra barrier and went over to his fallen friend. Gaara was still moving though barely conscious. He was struggling to get over to Lee. Lee's eyes opened as Neji applied the necessary chakra to the boy's stomach. He cried out as pain ripped through the torn flesh. Gaara stayed close, squeezing his hand while losing his own life. _

_"G-Gaara! Gaara look at you! You're bleeding from everywhere! Neji forget about me! Just heal Gaara!"_

-

-

-

_His eyes wide with shock and pain, the life slowly drained from his body. There was no way he could escape this. He was really going to die. Him. The one that had no possible way to die was dieing. Against all odds. He was leaving the one he loved for eternal darkness. He summoned his remaining breath to whisper out his last words._

_"L-lee... Lee... I love you. Remember that. Remember that I have loved you this whole time. Never forget how special you were to me, okay? I love you Lee." His voice drifted and his lids slowly fell. Tears brimmed in his final seconds. Lee gaped down at his best friend. _

_"Nonononononono! No GAARA! No! You can't leave me. You were my everything. You can't say you love me then just die! It's too cliché! You hate cliché." Tears streamed down the dark haired boys face, landing on Gaaras bloody cheeks. "You promised. You promised to protect me! Why did you have to do that?!" _

_The dark night crept up on the horrified boy. Gaara was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. His friend was gone. His friend, lover and his saviour._

-

-

-

Neji sat down, his hand resting on Lee's leg. He made the boy look at him through his tears.

I'm sorry, Lee. I didn't mean too. I didn't mean to let him die. It's my fault. You didn't do anything wrong. I swear you didn't. I'm sorry. I'm soo soo sorry. "Neji buried his head in Lee's chest. He didn't want to cause the boy any more suffering. His eyes let the flood of tears that had been welling up for years finally spill over the edge. "I love you lee." He whispered quietly. Just loud enough to be heard. Lee held the Hyuuga closer.

"Me too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N**_** Well there it is. How was it? I still say that it would have been better as a NaruxSasu fic. Hehe. But, doesn't matter now. It's done so that's all that matters. :P:) This is my first fic in sooo long. I hate not getting reviews. I miss them. -Sniff sniff- sorry about all the msn stuff. If I haven't already said ... MSN runs my life! Well have some happy holidays! I am out! Bye!**


End file.
